


Future Questions

by WaffleChocobo



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom and Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin are a Couple, Gen, Sibling Lucina and Morgan, they are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/pseuds/WaffleChocobo
Summary: The war is over. The future is safe. Morgan and Lucina contemplate the past and the future. As they wonder what to do next?
Relationships: Lucina & Marc | Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Future Questions

“Can you feel this?” Lucina asked as the red leaves shook from the sudden burst of wind. 

“Feel what?” Morgan looked around but nothing seemed out of place.

Lucina laughed, “Brother this is peace, did you ever think we’d see it?” Morgan did have doubts once before they made the trip to the past but after that they were nearly gone. Because in the past they always had a future. Lucina didn’t need to know any of that though. So Morgan simplified it.

“Of course, my sister the mighty Exalt always triumphs over evi—l” She lightly elbowed him in response.

“You little worm, I was being serious.” Morgan mocked offense. 

“And you think I wasn’t?” Lucina sighed and collapsed into the leaves. They laid there for a long time in silence until Morgan felt another gust of wind mess with his hair and then unable to stomach anymore of it he spoke.

“I mean it, you led us into the past which if I wasn’t there, I would have thought was impossible. You convinced Father to help us despite our strange origin and managed to help mother not end up as a mindless vessel again. Every step of what you did was for peace, so who in there right mind would think you wouldn’t achieve it?” Morgan took a deep breathe and covered his eyes. He hated how his words just gushed out sometimes. Lucina didn’t respond for a moment, leaving him to suffer in silence. Then he heard a crunch of leaves as Lucina got up. Oh Naga was that so embarrassing she had to leave?

“Morgan.” Lucina’s voice was calm but an edge of command lay underneath it. Morgan didn’t risk moving.

“Morgan, look at me.” He really didn’t want to but, he peaked through his fingers. Lucina sighed again as he slowly moved his fingers and tentatively looked up.

“Morgan, your wrong I didn’t do all that.” He looked at Lucina as if she was saying the sky was green.

“Uh, yeah you did.” Lucina shook her head. 

“I merely took a path forward that everyone fought tooth and nail to achieve.” Maybe people like Lucina were just incapable of understanding just how different they were.

“Honestly I would have given up far earlier if not for you.” Morgan blinked, trying desperately to recall what she was referring to. 

“That’s nice to say but I really doubt it.” Lucina unsheathed falchion and held it out.

“When I received falchion, and confronted Grima after Aunt Lissa’s death. I was faced with failure, despair and rage with no choice it seemed but to give up. You didn’t though, everyday you brought me new ideas and strategies.” Lucina made it all sound so grand. 

“They weren’t very good.” Morgan sheepishly confessed.Lucina laughed and sheathed falchion.

“Maybe, but that’s not the point. The point is, I had given up but you kept looking. That drive I believe is what eventually enabled us to find a way forward. Your support was invaluable.” Morgan didn’t handle praise well. So he stuttered out a “Really, thanks.” Then smacked himself and wanted to crawl in a hole.

“You give yourself far too little credit.” Morgan shrugged. 

“Pot meet kettle.” She smiled.

“I suppose your right.” They watched as the meadow was swept into the sky.

“Morgan, I have something I’ve always been meaning to ask you.” He wondered what it could possible be. Curious he prodded her on.

“Why didn’t you ever give up on mother?” Morgan bit his lip.

“You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.” Lucina reassured him. He tried to string the words together in a way that was nicer but nothing sounded right so he settled for bluntness.

“I couldn’t imagine tossing her aside. My entire life mom had been there, she was everything I wanted to be.” A brilliant tactician, a stalwart supporter of the crown and its people. The silent shadow protecting and guiding fathers bright light. It was a comfort to have a place for himself maybe in Lucinas future.

“I couldn’t imagine her just changing something had to be wrong. Plus she was my mother nothing could change that so I may as well strive to find the truth and use what skills she gave me.” Morgan shifted a bit but continued on.

“So I understood why you acted like she didn’t exist, I won’t lie it hurt to mourn the loss alone.” Lucina reached out for his hand. 

“I-I did mourn, often I, found myself crying into one of the books she made me.” Morgan squeezed her hand. 

“I didn’t notice.” He felt bad for assuming so long that Lucina didn’t care.

“I did my best to hide it, I thought if I acknowledged it, I would have to acknowledge my weakness.” Lucinarubbed her eyes.

“Don’t worry, I knew mother would scold me for ruining those books with so much tears.” She said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“She might but it’d have no bite. Probably for punishment she’d make you drink 3 whole mugs of hot chocolate.” Morgan remembered being forced to hug a plush dragon for an hour after he set his favorite toy soldier on fire.

“Mother often did do strange punishments.” Lucina seemed lost in some memory. She let go off his hand slowly the memories her main focus for the moment.

“I think she was attempting to be the strict parent but looking back I don’t think it worked very well.” Morgan remembered Fredrick being the real authority to fear growing up. He’d make them clean the stable for weeks if they misbehaved. 

“I haven’t thought about our childhood in years.” Lucina confessed. Morgan hadn’t much either, the memories tended to be painful but it seemed like Lucina had buried it further. 

“Why bring any of this up now?” They hadn’t talked much since the war ended.

“I was thinking of what to do now.” An interesting question.

“Hmm come up with any ideas?” Morgan was always up for new insights.

“No that’s why I have you.” Lucina once again continuing her bad habit of leaving the planning to someone else. Too bad for her, Morgan had been avoiding planning until there was no other option.

“Oh-uh. Well I hate to tell you this but I got nothing.” Morgan informed her.

“What? My brilliant brother tactician not have a plan? Perish the thought.” Lucina seemed much more willing to tease in peace. It was a strange change of pace.

“Haha I have ideas but no real plan...yet.” Morgan clarified.

“Share.” Slightly demanding to be sure but working with his sister always made plans easier.

“I was thinking of traveling, helping out those in need.” Lucina got what he was implying immediately.

“Becoming traveling Shepard’s hmmm.” She seemed to like the idea as he expected, Lucina looked down at the sword at her waist then something on Morgan’s back.

“Continuing our parents legacy.” She finally said.

“Yep as much as I’d love to make little Lucina appreciate that I’m the best sibling ever, there are people out there to help.” Besides Morgan could still probably do that through gifts from their travels.

“Well, we better get out there then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old fic that I never posted, thought I would edit it a little and post it cause why not?


End file.
